Journey of a Lifetime
by Sonic and Knuckles
Summary: First off, this is a Jalex story, but without the incest. Well the Wizards thought they didn't do anything for the good of society. But what happens when their world is threatened, and they are the only ones who can save it? Rated T for Blood.
1. Secrets

**It's been a while since I've written a fic, so let me know what you think, and if I'm a little rusty.**

**Now let me explain something before you read this. This is a Jalex story. However, I can not write an incest story (I can barley read one: when I actually do, it's when the story is actually good :P). So I put a little twist in this fic to make sure they aren't related.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned WOWP, I would not be here. ****.**

**Journey of a Lifetime**

Jerry was looking out the window, worried. He had a look on his face that would scare anyone. He was terrified, knowing what was about to happen. Long ago, he decided to forget about what was going to happen, and hide it from his kids. At this point, though, he knew he couldn't hide it.

What he was looking at was a bunch of strange clouds in the sky. They weren't just dark, but they were swirling, like a portal. If it weren't for all that, they would look normal, but he knew exactly what they were.

He sighed, as he heard footsteps behind him. He had been in a trance, and jumped when he heard these steps. He turned to see his wife, Theresa, walking behind him.

"Are you alright honey?" Theresa asked, worriedly. He sighed again, and looked closely at her. He was really worried that soon, they never see each other again. He shuddered at the thought, and decided to be very vague in his explanation.

"Theresa," he said. "It's coming."

At first, she looked confused. He knew she was. They had not talked about this since Justin was born. So it took a minute for her to figure out what he meant.

"Oh," she said, finally grasping what he was trying to say. "This is bad; we have to tell the kids."

She walked slowly over to the window, and saw the clouds in the sky take form. They both knew telling the kids would be tough.

"I know we have to, but, I don't how to tell them that…" Jerry started before he was cut off.

"Tell us what daddy," a voice said from out of nowhere.

They both turned to se their child, Alex Russo, right in front of them. They hadn't heard her come down the stairs. Jerry knew he had to say something; it was now or never. He knew that he had to tell her so she could be prepared for what was going to happen.

"We didn't know how to tell you t-th-that," then Jerry panicked. "That you had to take over Max's shift while he's at his friend's house."

"Great," she frowned sarcastically. "Now I have think of an excuse to get out of work."

Of course, they expected this from her. She was always looking for an excuse to get out of work. That was just another reason why they didn't tell her about what was going on.

"Well…" Jerry began, when Justin walked in, as if on cue. He knew just by looking at Justin, that he may be able to help him.

"Hey, guys, I'm going to the movies right now to see my first rated R movie by myself." Justin said, trying to sound like an adult, as usual.

"Justin, you're going to see Toy Story 3," Alex retorted.

"Hey, I've been waiting 11 years to see that." Justin snapped back. Jerry and Theresa had to chuckle. Even knowing what was about to happen later, they had to try to enjoy the moment. They didn't how many more fights they would be able to see between these two.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't be caught dead watching that movie, even if mom and dad forced me," Alex said and turned around to them. What she saw was her parents smiling, and looking at her and Justin, as if they had a plan forming in their minds.

"Why are you looking at us like we just gave you an idea," Alex asked, worriedly. She was nervous as she said this, and had about 1000 excuses on her mind already. She turned around to see that Justin was already gone, most likely having left after his parents gave them that look.

"Oh look, Justin's gone," Alex said, excitedly. "Now I guess I can stay here thinking of excuses not to take Max's shift."

10 minutes later

Justin and Alex were walking into the movie theater together, obviously looking like they didn't want to be there. Alex had her head leaned over to the right, and was sighing heavily as they walked in.

"Justin, if you really didn't want to go with me, you probably needed a better hiding spot," Alex said, obviously annoyed just being there with him.

"I picked the best hiding spot I could find," Justin said.

"You hid under the table in the sub station," she said, with anger in her voice. "The one with the hidden security camera that YOU installed."

Justin opened his mouth as if he were about to say something, but then decided to let it drop. He had to laugh, thinking about how stupid it was.

While they were in line getting their tickets, Alex found herself staring at Justin. For some reason, lately, a lot of girls (including Harper of course) seemed to be into Justin. She didn't get what they saw in him.

'_He's a geek, a dork, a loser, a know it all, yet very cute, funny, and nice, and great to talk to and… wait, what am I thinking_,' she thought, and actually blushed when those final thoughts came to mind. '_This is my brother here, what am I thinking.' _Yet try as she might, she couldn't help but feel this way about her brother. She noticed this happened a lot, especially when they went to go find the stone of dreams. She could never answer the question; why is she attracted to her own brother?

It made no sense to her. She felt it was normal, at times, to depend on her brother, as he was always there for her when she needed him the most. That was normal. So why did she feel like she loved him as more than just her brother. More than just the guy who she fought with time and time again. More than just the one she pulled the most pranks on.

'_This makes no sense at all,' _Alex said. '_I've felt this was almost my whole life, and I have to fight him just so he doesn't find out that I may love him.'_

Justin noticed something was up with Alex, and knew it wasn't just the fact that she had to see the movie with him. He would ask, but he was apparently having a conversation with another guy on why the clouds were shaped in a swirl.

"An alien attack is imminent," the guy in front of him stated.

"If I were anyone else, I would think you were crazy," Justin stated. "Luckily, I'm not."

Back at home

"Theresa, your doing to have to back me up here," Jerry said, nervously. "But I'm going to tell everyone as soon as they get home."

"Oh, this won't be easy," Theresa said. She was pacing on the floor, obviously very nervous about the idea. They had taken 30 minutes to think about it, and Jerry explained to his wife the challenges their kids would face.

"If you tell the kids that, then there's another secret that we have to reveal," Theresa said, looking at Jerry, hoping he would agree. Jerry sighed, knowing it would come to this.

"Theresa, the problem is, I don't know if they're ready," He said, hesitantly.

"Well, obviously, they are going to have to deal with," Theresa explained. "Whether they are ready or not."

With all that was going on, he wasn't even sure he was ready.

A couple of hours later

Justin and Alex arrived, and surprisingly had a good time at the movies. Not only did Alex actually enjoy the movie, but she enjoyed spending time with Justin. No one knew it, but they already had a very strong bond. That time together seemed to strengthen that bond. They didn't tease or taunt each other at all during or after the movie. They shared popcorn together, and walked home smiling. They talked about stuff that probably wasn't important, but they seemed more relaxed around each other.

Max arrived home later, from his friends house. As soon as he walked in, Jerry told him to sit down.

"What's up dad," Max asked. "Did Alex do something bad that involves us?"

"No, but this is important," Jerry said, taking a long look at his youngest son. He looked like he wanted to cry, but decided to save his tears for later.

"JUSTIN, ALEX, GET DOWN HERE," he yelled upstairs, not angrily but definitely loud.

"What's up dad," Justin said, with concern. He was sure his dad was urgent.

"Dad, do we have to do this now," Alex asked, with a groan. Jerry knew that no matter how urgent he sounded, Alex still wouldn't want to be apart of it.

"Sit down on the couch," he said, looking at them. They sighed and went to sit down. Theresa made some food for them to eat. They all munched, while they waited for their father to explain. He took a deep breath, and started.

"Alright, now for the first order of business, which mostly involves Alex," Jerry said.

"Hmm, alright, I go first," Alex said, as she gulped down her lemonade, excitedly.

"I'm not sure you're ready for this," Jerry pointed out.

"I can handle anything you throw at me," she said, and started drinking again.

"Alright," Jerry said. "You're adopted."

Alex immediately starts choking on her drink. She drops her drink (causing her to break the glass and spill the lemonade) and struggles to breathe.

"You're right, I wasn't ready for that," Alex said, with her voice VERY low.

**Perfect place for a cliffhanger, right? Please review and I'll have another chapter up soon.**


	2. Explanation and Death

**A/N: Just thought I'd let everyone know, so no one's confused, Alex's adoption has nothing to do with the clouds. Jerry and Theresa know that the chances of them surviving are very slim, so they feel as though that is something they need to off their chests before anything bad happens.**

Disclaimer: Yeah, Yeah, you get it.

Chapter 2

Alex was at a loss for words at what she just heard. All her life she thought she was a Russo. She lived with them, thought Justin and Max were her siblings, thought her parents were…her parents. She lived a normal life with them, with the exception of being a wizard…wait, how was she a wizard? And what about cab 804, the cab she was supposedly born in? She looked around, seeing everyone else's reaction. Max looked about as surprised as she was. Justin, however, looked like he knew this was coming. Like he knew all the facts. She couldn't help but feel sad about this. She was already heartbroken knowing she wasn't truly related to anyone in the room, but the fact that Justin, the one who Alex was closest to (though she would never admit it) probably knew before she did. She suddenly felt tears in her eyes as she came to that realization. She tried to hold it in as she asked question.

"Why didn't you guys tell me sooner," Alex asked in a very small voice. Jerry saw this coming, and decided not to give the full answer.

"It's very complicated, but basically we wanted to make you feel like you were part of this family," He said. "There's a lot that goes into it, but I don't have too much time to explain."

"Well what about cab 804, where I was supposedly born," Alex asked.

"Well, you were actually born in that cab," Jerry said. "But your mom didn't survive, due to some health problems during your birth; it's very complicated."

Alex could barley hold the tears that were in her eyes, after hearing that her real mom was dead. However, she kept her composure, and opened her mouth to ask another question (about how she was a wizard) but Jerry, as if he read her mind, beat her to it.

"Your dad used to be a Wizard, but lost the wizard competition," Jerry continued. "So, there was nothing your dad could do to save your mom; after she died, your dad tried to take care of you, but he had been fighting cancer for years, and after he learned he didn't have much of a chance of surviving, and having no relatives that were alive, he gave you up to us, and died soon after."

Alex couldn't take it after that. Knowing both that her real family was dead, and that the people she grew up with hid it from her all this time was too much for her to take, and she found herself sobbing over Justin's arm when he finished talking. However, mixed in with all her emotions was anger, especially considering that Justin may have known all of this. She didn't understand it.

"Ok, so Alex isn't our sister," Max said, obviously confused. Figures he would be the one not to understand what they were saying.

"Yes," Jerry said. "Unfortunately, that isn't the worst news I have for you; were in a situation where we could all be killed."

If they thought Jerry was scared to tell Alex she was adopted, you'll find that he was terrified with where this was going.

"This was thousands of years ago," Jerry said. "When dinosaurs still lived; they inhabited and controlled everything."

"However, an evil force came crashing down, named Hondo," Jerry continued. "He looked as human as we look, and was, at the time, one of the most powerful wizards of all time."

"I thought, as a full wizard, that you would have the same amount of power as everyone else," Justin stated.

"That's true now, but the power he had separated him from all wizards, which at the time, were dinosaurs," Jerry said. "His power is now contained in the stone of dreams, hidden by a bunch of cavemen wizards."

"Anyway, the dinosaurs fought this wizard to keep their world from being destroyed," Jerry said. "However, the wizard was way too powerful, and needless to say, he's the reason dinosaurs are extinct."

Justin, Alex, and Max all looked up, as if they learned an answer to a question they asked all their lives. Alex had stopped crying, but decided to put her head back on top of Justin's shoulder, for comfort.

"All the dinosaurs were gone, except 3, who banded together to create the stone of dreams, and lock his powers away for good," Jerry said. "While the dinosaurs were destroyed, the earth remained in tact, and these dinosaurs used the last bit of power to create other animals and humans, which kind of disproves evolution."

"Dang it," Justin said, snapping his fingers, while Alex was still on his shoulder. "So, what does this have to do with us?"

"Well, the 3 remaining dinosaurs knew that someone would activate his power again," Jerry said, and lowered his voice as he continued. "No one even needed to make a wish, all they had to do was touch the stone, and within a few months, his power would be unleashed."

Justin and Alex immediately shot up at this. They knew that they had been the first ones in contact with the stone, and all of a sudden felt guilty for what had happened. Alex was the first to speak, probably as nervous as she had ever been.

"So your, saying, that it's our-I-mean- my fault this is happening?" Alex asked, nervously. Before Jerry could answer, Justin made a statement.

"Alex, don't blame yourself for what happened," Justin stated. "I had a part to play in it too, so you have to put me in this too."

"I'm not going to put the blame on either of you, because you could kind of blame me too," Jerry said. "I knew that the stone was much more dangerous than I was letting on, and that's what is probably keeping us down now; however, what happened was unavoidable, like you too activating the stone was meant to happen."

Justin and Alex shot him a confused glance, not quite grasping what he was getting at.

"Oh well, at least you can't blame me," Max said, causing everyone to look at him, seeing he didn't quite get the message of how serious this was. Theresa, who had been relatively quiet this whole time, finally spoke.

"Max, this is serious." Theresa said.

"I am serious," Max said. "I didn't give Alex the wand, cast the spell, or touch the stone of dreams."

Although this made sense, everyone had to shake their heads at Max when he said this.

"Anyway, you guys get more involved than that," Jerry said. "Along with creating humans and animals, these wizards transferred their full powers to two future families; One being ours, and the other being Alex's family."

"You're full powers are hidden in Maryland," He continued. "Where only you three can unlock there secrets and save everyone; either that, or humans become extinct, and Hondo can destroy everything."

Jerry stopped for a minute, trying to see if his kids would take all of this in. They all looked shocked, confused, and, most of all, scared. Scared that they may not survive, and that the lives of the many people they loved, could vanish into thin air. If that happened, they knew it would be their fault (not that it mattered if they were dead). Justin was the first to speak.

"Dad, does this have anything to do with the way those clouds are formed outside?" Justin asked.

"Yes, unfortunately," Jerry answered. "That's just one of the many signs that he's coming; later today, all the clouds will form into one and send a beam over the Caribbean, where the stone is, where Hondo will be revived."

"Uh, Jerry," Theresa said, looking out the window. "That's happening right now."

Everyone got up, and went over to the window. Sure enough, every cloud in the sky was coming together, and a giant beam shot out of it, apparently over the cave with the stone of dreams.

"Man, that was fast," Jerry sighed, shaking his head.

"Dad," Justin said. "Is there any other sign that Hondo may appear?"

"Yeah, here's a list of signs," Jerry said, taking a piece of paper out his back pocket.

"Ok, so we already saw the clouds form, and they are bringing Hondo back to life," Justin said. "Now it says someone very close, like a friend to the family, will be sacrificed to help bring him back to life."

"Sacrifice, huh?" Max asked. "Sounds like he wants to be friends with that person."

Everyone stared at Max, before wondering why they were doing that…this was Max, after all.

"Max, that made no…never mind," Justin said, shaking his head. "So who could this paper be talking a...?"

Justin's voice trailed off, as he realized who they were talking about. He and Alex looked at each and said at the same name at the same time.

"HARPER."

Theresa looked horrified at the thought. Jerry had to sit down, at this realization.

"What does Harper have to do with this," Max asked. This time, they didn't even bother staring at him.

Outside the Sub Station

Harper had just gotten back from visiting her parents. She was running as fast as she could, looking at all the clouds that were above, forming into one, and shooting a beam far away. She stopped in front of the Sub station, where a man walked up to her and grabbed her by the neck.

"Aghh," she screamed. But no one was around, because they were all gone because they were scared. Blood was dripping from her neck, as a knife was cutting through it. She couldn't believe it but she knew it; her time was up, and no one could save her from what was happening…

**To Be Continued**

**A/N****: A couple of things you need to know. Hondo happens to be an Egyptian name for war, which is why I used it here; to show that the earth was in war with him.**

**Also, I used Maryland as the place for their powers to be hidden because I used to live there (most of my life) and I am very familiar with this setting. I hope you're enjoying this so far.**

**If you are, I want you to view my latest WOWP story, "Weirdest Day Ever". I'm going to update both these stories, but I'm slightly more interested in that story. I hope you like that too.**


	3. A Journey Begins

**Thanks for all the reviews that I've gotten so far. Unfortunately, things will get worse before they get better. I have a pretty clear plan of how I want this story to pan out, but I do respect your guys opinions (such as if someone should die or not). I'm going to slowly try to build Justin and Alex's relationship, especially since they are going to try to deny it. Without further ado, here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I'm so done with these…Just know that Justin and Alex wouldn't be related if I owned WOWP (stupid Disney) and actually like each other (whether they admit it or not at first).**

**Chapter 3**

Everyone had a lot of trouble taking all of this in. Alex probably had the most trouble. She just couldn't believe her family would keep this big a secret from her, and now she learns it's her responsibility, along with her brothers to save the world.

"Dad," Alex said. "I know there isn't much time, but this is too much; everything's moving to fast."

Jerry had to sigh again at that statement. "I know, and it's my fault," he said. "I should've let you know earlier that all of this was going to happen; I'll make it up later (if we're all still alive) but for now, let's see how the city is doing."

Everyone agreed, and started heading for the door. Justin and Alex were the last two, but before Justin could head out, Alex grabbed his shoulder.

"Alex," he said, not sure why she grabbed him. "What's up?"

"Justin," Alex said. "Did you know I was adopted?"

Justin was taken aback by this question. He decided he minus well tell her…

Ten Years Ago

_At the time, Alex was only 6, Justin was 8, and Max was and Alex had just learned from they're father that they were wizards._

"_But isn't that impossible," Justin asked? Even at 8, he knew thought he knew better than to believe in magic._

"_That's what most people think," Jerry said. "But there are actually a lot of things people don't believe in, that are actually real."_

"_Like Santa Claus," Justin asked._

"_Exactly," Jerry said, glad he was at least getting the point._

_For the next several months, the three children started taking magic lesson. It wasn't all that great, because, Justin was so far ahead of everyone. One day, Justin was in the lair, looking through some spells, when he came across an old adoption paper. He looked at it, and clearly saw the name "Alexandra Margarita Russo" written on it. He talked to dad about it, and he told him not to tell Alex…_

Present Day

"And that is basically how I found out," Justin said, and couldn't help, but look at Alex's face after that. He could see tears slowly forming in her eyes.

"Justin," she said, trying to restrain from crying again? "I know dad told you not to, but why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how you would take it," Justin said. "Whether you want to admit it or not, we have always been closer to each other than anyone else; I didn't want to lose that at all."

Alex had to think about that, but it was true. Justin knew stuff about her that Harper didn't even know…but that just made it worse, knowing that Justin would keep that from her. All of a sudden, they heard someone screaming downstairs.

"Whoa, something must be up," Justin said, panicking. Alex let go of his hand, and they ran downstairs.

Outside the Waverly Sub Station

Alex and Justin ran outside, and what they saw wasn't a pretty sight. There lay Harper, with her head dislocated from her body, and blood coming from her neck. Alex couldn't take all that was happening, and for the second time that day, started sobbing on Justin's shoulder. It had to be the second most painful thing she had ever seen (the first was when she thought she had lost Justin; no one needed to know that though).Everyone else just stood in shock at what they were seeing. Justin had known it was already bad for Alex, but to see her in this condition…it was all too much.

"So, is she dead," Max said, obviously still confused at what he was seeing.

"Max," Jerry said, shaking his head. "You choose the most inappropriate times to talk."

Max shrugged his shoulders, just as confused as ever.

"So, what do we do now Justin," Jerry asked?

"This just keeps getting worse," Justin said, looking at the paper. "Apparently, Alex, Max, and I have to go to Maryland, while Hondo takes over New York (the whole state)."

"Wait, we have to do this without Mom and Dad," Max asked?

Before anyone could attempt to answer his question, two very dark eagles came in and, with strength 30x their own size, took Jerry and Theresa from them, and flew away.

"I'd say yes, but I'm just guessing," Justin said.

"I don't think I can do this," Alex announced. "Finding out that I'm adopted, that we have to save the world, then my best friend dies, and now we have to do this without our parents, who could be killed with everyone else."

"I know, you're have to deal with a lot more than we are," Max said. "But none of this will matter if the world is destroyed; we have to come together and do what we can to stop Hondo, or else, nothing else will matter anymore."

Alex and Justin just stared at Max for a second. They couldn't believe he had just made sense of the whole situation. They then smiled, and decided to just agree with him.

"Wow Max," Justin said. "I can't believe you sounded so smart and mature right there."

"Well, I had to do it at some point today," Max said. "I didn't want to sound dumb all day."

"OK, so it's 3:00 now," Justin said, looking at his watch. "According to this paper, after Hondo comes to life, we have 3 days to find our powers; by then, Hondo will be fully revived, and ready to kill everyone, and eventually destroy the earth."

"So we have to go, and move fast, or it's all over," Alex said.

"Alright, let's go," Justin said. They all got together, and lined up next to each other.

"Oh, Justin, can I do the spell," Max asked?

"Last time you did that, we ended up in Texas," Justin said. "I'll do it:_ Let's go find our hidden powers, take us to Camp Springs Maryland."_

And with that, they were gone.

**To Be Continued**

**I haven't written a story for this site in 2 years, yet I'm having a lot of fun with the 2 I'm writing (The other one being Weirdest Day ever) because I love Jalex, but hate the fact that they're related. I hope you are enjoying this so far.**


	4. Sleepless Nights

Hey, sorry If Harper's death was a little too much for you, but I am hoping you like this story. Not much I can say, but ask you to read my other story, "Weirdest day ever", which is a fic I am really excited about. So, here we go.

A/N: Shoppers Food Warehouse is a popular is a popular Grocery store in Washington DC and Baltimore area. I didn't know the store wasn't anywhere outside of that until I moved.

Chapter 4

Justin, Alex, and Max found themselves outside of "Shoppers Food Warehouse" after Justin had cast the spell. They were on the sidewalk, and took some time to look at their surroundings. The store was medium sized, and, of course, had signs on the windows talking about savings. They looked in the parking lot, to see a bunch of cars parked. To the right of them, they saw a Bank of America. On the left, they saw some restaurants (such as Taco bell, Papa Johns, etc). Justin was the first to speak.

"Alright, we are here," he said. "Now where are we going to go?"

Indeed, they probably would have needed to think that one through. They were in an unfamiliar surrounding, with no where to go. They had to survive without their parents, no job, and little money. They had to find their full powers, and try to stay alive. Not an easy task. They had no house and no transportation. They were stumped.

Meanwhile, back in New York

New York was not all that great after the three young wizards left. Actually, that's an understatement. In just three hours, the city that never sleeps was lifeless. Streets were a mess, cars were turned over, houses were destroyed, schools were demolished, and power lines were down. There was not a single part of the city that didn't look bad. And that was just the city. All of New York was practically dead. Yet, no one in that state had died yet (not from someone physically killing them, anyway).

Off the coast of the Caribbean

All the people who lived in New York were taken to an underwater secret base (it was hidden by magic, so no one knew where to find it). There were thousands of people hauled into the base. They were carried by what looked like normal airplanes, and disappeared out of sight. No one suspected a thing, because it disappeared in a place on one could find it. Yet, even though Hondo had everyone, he felt he was missing some things…

"Guards," he said, fiercely. "We have 2 problems; first, I don't have my full power, as if the sacrifice never happened."

Jerry and Theresa happened to be walking by when they heard that. Two guards held their hands behind their backs. They tried to listen to the whole conversation, but where hurried along, unable to make out their conversation, but they somehow felt like they knew what it was. They where more focused, however, on whatever lay ahead of them. They didn't know if they would die, or if somehow, they would be saved. It was a scary feeling not knowing what was going to happen. Dread filled their minds, and they knew that they had sent their kids on a dangerous mission.

"This could be the biggest mistake of my life, or what's left of it," Theresa said, as soon as they were thrown into there cells, trying to avoid tearing up right there. "They're my babies, and could get killed in the mist of all this; I could never live with myself if something happened to them."

Right there, Theresa began crying into Jerry's arm. He had to comfort her, as he was having trouble with this himself. However, he knew they had made the right decision. It wasn't something he was totally ready to go through with, but he knew it was their only option. It had to work.

"Theresa, I'm sorry, but you realize we have no choice," he said, trying to calm her down. "We have to trust them, because if they fail, not only do they die, but we all die; we have to have faith."

Theresa looked up at her husband, and realized he was right. She figured that herself, but had a hard time believing her own thoughts, knowing this was going on. But she had to do it.

"Alright, attention please," said a voice from out of nowhere. They all turned to see a guard in front of them, who looked as human as everyone else. It was a black man, who was real tall (almost 7 ft) and looked real strong. He had a real mean voice, as if he were a drill sergeant. He finally spoke.

"I have good news and bad news," he said. "Good news is that you all won't be killed…"

Everyone cut him off and started celebrating. People were going crazy. It was worse than a football stadium. People from all over New York were jumping, shouting, and doing everything possible to sound excited. However, they all froze in shock as soon as he said the next 3 letter word…

"Yet," he said. No one dared spoke after that in fear. "Bad news, your only line of defense will be soon be gone, along with any hope you have of surviving."

Jerry and Theresa gasped! They were close to finding their children! _THEIR _babies! It was soon going to be all over…

"As soon as we figure out what happened to that line," the guard said, lowering his voice, yet everyone could find them.

"WHAT, you're telling me that your master is super powerful, and could wipe out the entire world," Theresa said laughing. "And yet, he can't find our wizard kids, Alex, Justin, and Max Russo."

And as soon as she said that, she realized her mistake. Everyone that knew their three kids, but didn't know that they were wizards, started gasping.

"Oops," she said, very quietly. She then tried to make up for her mistake. "Ok, when I said wizards, I meant…"

"Save it, yes they are wizards," the guard said. "They can do magic and what not, and are in search of full powers to take Hondo down; now lady, why don't you tell me where they are, if you treasure your own life."

"I treasure my kid's life before my own," Theresa said, angrily. She couldn't believe they thought she would give away they're location.

"Oh, you better," he said, with a sword in his hand. He raised it, and Theresa closed her eyes, prepared to die. Jerry was about to go over to defend her, when someone interrupted them.

"Wait, don't kill the woman," said the voice. They turned over to see Hondo, though he looked a bit weak. He was very scary in appearance (think of the scariest thing you have ever seen, and multiply it by 10) and intimidated a lot of the people in there.

"Don't kill her," he said. "Because we might need her later."

The guard looked confused, but nevertheless, agreed. Even though Hondo was weak, the guard knew he was still more powerful than him, and didn't want to disagree.

"I don't get it," Jerry said, confused. "If Hondo is back and has his full power, why doesn't he destroy us now?"

"Because, he doesn't have his full power," the guard said. "Something went wrong when we were sacrificing someone, and now he will remain powerless until…"

"Stop it," Hondo cut him off, giving him a look that said 'you're dead for this' (only 10x scarier). "That is all we need to say, goodnight."

And with that, Hondo and that guard left them in their cells, speechless at everything they had just heard. No one could say a word, as words alone could not express what they had all just heard. However, one thing was lingering through both Theresa and Jerry's minds.

'_What went wrong when they were sacrificing Harper?'_

Back in Maryland, around 11:00 PM

The kids were wandering aimlessly on the streets, completely unaware of what was happening to their friends, family, and people they didn't even know. They were unable figure out what was going on, and it was getting pretty late. Problem is, they didn't know where to go.

"Uh, guys," Max said, sounding confused, as usual. "Why are we still walking?'

"Because Max," Justin said, shaking his head. "We have no place to stay."

"Yes we do," Max said. "While you guys were talking upstairs, dad told me that he rented a house down here for this occasion."

Justin and Alex both stood their, with their mouths hanging open. They stood in silence for several minutes. Finally, Justin spoke.

"Max, we've been walking around the place for 8 hours," Justin said, trying to stay calm.

"And all this time, you knew we had a place to go," Alex said, trying to stay calm as well.

"I thought you guys knew," Max said, sounding surprised.

"How are we supposed to know, if we were upstairs, and didn't hear dad talking to you," Justin said, really trying to suppress his anger.

"I don't know, you're the smart one," Max said.

Justin and Alex were really mad then, but it took all Justin had to calm himself down. He wasn't really in the mood, and was real tired.

"Ok, guys," he said. "I'll try to stay calm; Max, lead the way."

Unfortunately, it took them almost 3 hours to get to the house, because they were so tired, and had to walk up a lot of hills. They finally arrived at the house, were Max was able to take out the keys, and he tried to unlock the door…and he failed.

"Oh man, this door is hard to open," Max said, trying his hardest to open the door.

"Uh Max, what should the house look like," Justin asked.

"Oh, it's painted white, like this," Max said, pointing to the house.

"Dude, that house is painted green," Justin said. "Light green."

"Oh, I was never good with my ABC's," Max responded, as both Justin and Alex sighed.

They finally arrived at the house. It was a fairly old house, with three bedrooms for them all of them to sleep in. Yet, it felt comfortable.

"See, that didn't take long at all," Max said, thinking it was no problem.

"Yeah, not long at all," Alex said, with a smirk on her face, one that gave Max the creeps. Justin had the same look.

"Let's get him," Justin said. And with that, they took off after Max, who was running for his life. Even though they were tired beyond measures, they still gave Max a good chase. After about an hour (it was 3:00; they had been there for 12 hours) they finally went to bed. But Alex couldn't sleep. She had a lot on her mind. Her real parents, the death of her best friend, the fact that they had to save the world, whatever happened to her adoptive parents…it was all to much to take in. When she finally did fall asleep, she woke up about an hour later, sweating and panting from her dream…more like a nightmare. She dreamed that they had failed… Hondo beat them up and took they're powers. It was over. It felt so real.

She could feel everyone's emotions when they realized there was no hope left. It was so sad, and she couldn't even bare to fall asleep, for fear that she would have the exact same dream. Yet she was so tired. She needed to sleep because they would be searching the next day for their powers…Justin said so. Even though she never liked listening to Justin, and absolutely hated hard work, she knew she was in no position to argue; they needed to do it, or else their whole family would suffer. They would get up a little later than he was planning, but they would move almost immediately. She was scared for the road that lay ahead of them.

She decided she would rather sleep with someone… such as Justin (shocker). She really didn't want to show this side to him; she had already cried her heart out yesterday, and wanted to feel like herself again. However, there was no way she was getting to sleep like this. She needed help. So surely, but steadily, she made her way to Justin's room, and knocked on his door.

"Who is it," Justin said, wide awake. He obviously had trouble sleeping too.

"It's me, Alex," She said, with a low voice. Justin got up, and opened the door.

"Why are you here," Justin asked, nervously. Alex had never been so nervous in her life, but felt this was the only way.

"I can't sleep," she said, with tears in her eyes, staring at her eyes. She really didn't want to be crying again, but her tears went against her. She continued. "Can I sleep with you?"

Justin was taken aback by this question. This was quite unusual for Alex's behavior, and they hadn't slept together for a long time (unless you count the time they slept together while looking for the stone of dreams, but they were forced to). After taking a long look at her, and realizing he himself had trouble sleeping, he finally agreed.  
"Okay, you come in," he said. Alex walked in, feeling happy. Justin himself was happy. They got into bed together, and fell asleep almost immediately. It was as if Alex and Justin being in each other's presence helped calm them down. Alex, unconsciously, wrapped her arms around Justin. Justin did the same, as they both fell into a deep sleep.

8 hours later

They stayed like this for 8 hours, smiling, and content with each other However, they both woke up to the sound of laughter. They both got up to hear Max, Rolling on the floor and laughing (literally) at the sight of Alex and Justin.

"Max, what are you doing in here," Justin asked, trying to be angry, but trying to keep himself from blushing (which he failed to do).

"The question is, what is Alex doing in here, with her arms wrapped around you," Max said, trying to keep himself from laughing again. "And why were your arms around her."

Neither Alex nor Justin could hide their blush then. It was the most embarrassing moment of their lives.

"Look Max, we can explain," Alex started to say, but was cut off by the door bell.

"Now, why would someone come here," Justin asked. Alex decided to go check at the door. She opened it, and was surprised at what she saw before her.

"OH MY GOSH," Alex said, seeing who was at the door.

To Be Continued

**Who could be at the door? What lies in store for these young heroes? You'll figure that out later. This is probably the longest chapter I've done for this story, so I hope you enjoy it. Please review! Peace!**


End file.
